regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of the Battlefield
Forest of the Battlefield is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Synopsis Kal Hyugu is kidnapped by Madou. Will Captain Jeannie save him? Transcript *(This episode begins at Earth) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Something happened in Zoya Mountain killed by something like a camel keeps occurring Space Time-Police Shariban. He came to the mountain for checking out the truth. *'Kal Hyugu': Too cruel. Who did this? Here got ruined too. *'Sendu': Ah, Kal! *'Koji Oya': Kal, Kal. What are you doing here? *'Kal Hyugu': What happened? Sendu is here too. *'Sendu': Koji said that he was here to check UFO. *'Kal Hyugu': UFO. *'Koji Oya': You see this is the track of UFO. The track was left here. It was still warm. *'Kal Hyugu': UFO. Come... Are you all right? Let me care for you. So pity. Good. Huh? Look out! Are you okay? So danger, rabbit. Can you walk? With the spirit of killing. Something is peeping on us. *(Madou arrives) *'Kal Hyugu': Run! Sendu! *(Koji Oya and Sendu runs away) *'Kal Hyugu': It is the Madou! *(Kal Hyugu, Soldier Psychoers, Yamagami Beast and General Gyrer are fighting each other and Kal transform into Shariban, Shariban and Yamagami Beasr are fighting each other) *'Shariban': Damn Madou! *(At Madou's Base) *'Doctor Polter': It is this... about the information of Shariban. *'Demon King Psycho': He used to be a forest patrolmen of the forest, right? *'Doctor Polter': Yes. He likes little animals and plants. Even if it is for dear, he will fight. *'Demon King Psycho' He never knows that loving animal will put him to dead. *'Doctor Polter': A kind heart. It is the weakest point of Shariban. *(At Grand Birth) *'Sissy': It must be the trap. From the beginning, this is the trap for Shariban. *'Kal Hyugu': Just like that. *'Sissy': It is better not to enter the mountain again. No one will send themselve to the trap. *'Kal Hyugu': What happened? Damn Madou! Unforgiven! *'Sissy': Shariban. What? Answer me, Shariban. Here is the Yanagami Beast. Captain Jeannie, answer. *'Jeannie': What happened? *'Sissy': No good. Shariban was trapped in the evil plan. *'Jeannie': Good I know. *(At outside) *'Kal Hyugu': Come out... Madou... My eye... So blurry. What? Isn't it... Because of the bat. Sissy, can you hear me? *'Doctor Polter': (Laughs) Shariban, you are trapped. *'Kal Hyugu': What? *(At Grand Birth) *(Jeannie arrives on Grand Birth) *'Jeannie': Sissy, what happened? *'Sissy': Captain Jeannie. Although I sent out the signal, it had no reply. *'Jeannie': Really. *(At Madou's Base) *'Demon King Psycho': What? You said you got Shariban. *'Doctor Polter': Yes. he has no struggle. *'Demon King Psycho': Damn Shariban. Then right now... Kill him... *(At outside) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Jeannie. For rescuing Shariban. She is on the way to mountain Zoya. *'Jeannie': Shariban, did you hear? Shariban! *(At Cave) *'Doctor Polter': In the jail. The wave block device. It also meant. You could Red Shine again. *'Kal Hyugu': What? *'Doctor Polter': Shariban. If you want to live. You have to defeat Yamagami Beast. *'General Gyrer': Yamagami Beast treats him well. *(Yamagami Beast and Kal Hyugu are fighting each other) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Shariban not only feels dizzy. His body is unable to move as well. *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! *'Doctor Polter': The combat suit is not... Transmitting to your end. *'Doctor Polter and General Gyrer': (Laughs) *(Yamagami Beast and Kal Hyugu are fighting each other) *(At outside) *'Jeannie': Shariban. Where are you? Shariban! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': No reply from Shariban. *'Jeannie': Shariban! *(At Cave) *(Yamagami Beast and Kal Hyugu are fighting each other) *'General Gyrer': Stand up, Shariban! And then... *'Kal Hyugu': Please stop! *'General Gyrer': If you want to save animals, then you have to beat. Beat him to dead! You have to do it! *(At Cave) *'Jeannie': Can't the combat suit be transmitted there? *(At Cave) *(Yamagami Beast and Kal Hyugu are fighting each other) *(At outside) *'Jeannie': Shariban, where are you? Where are you? *(At Cave) *(Yamagami Beast and Kal Hyugu are fighting each other) *'Doctor Polter': Give him the last hit. *'Genral Gyrer': Kill him! *'Jeannie': Shariban! *'Kal Hyugu': Captain! *(Jeannie and Madou are fighting each other) *'General Gyrer': Kill Shariban! *'Jeannie': Shariban, Red Shine! *(Jeannie kicks Yamagami Beast) *'Kal Hyugu': Yes. Red Shine! *(Kal Hyugu transform into Shariban) *'Shariban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Space-Time Police Shariban can complete his Red Shine Electroplating in the one millisecond. Let's take a look at the Red Shine process. *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! *'Chestnut': (Narrating) The explosive solar energy used is amplified and ignited by Grand Birth's systems and is then converted into a red solar metal with then electroplates to Shariban's body. *'General Gyrer': Get him! *'Shariban': Spark Bomber! *(Shariban punches Soldier Psychoers) *(Jeannie, Shariban and Madou are fighting each other) *'Shariban': Laser Pistol! *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Laser Pistol. Control the power of laser. It can produce powerful attack. *'Shariban': Reversed Beam! *(Shariban shoots Soldier Psychoers) *'Shariban': Melting Beam! *(Shariban shoots Soldier Psychoers) *'Shariban': Shocking Beam! *(Shariban shoots Soldier Psychoers) *'Shariban': Air Beam! *(Shariban shoots Soldier Psychoer) *(Shariban and Yamagami Beast are fighting each other) *(At Madou's Base) *'Demon King Psycho': Take him to the Dream World. *'Doctor Polter': Activated the device of dream. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) It is a white hole. A giant item sucked into the black hole, After few time separations, it caused reflex. It showed another world. The space of Madou. *'Shariban': Motosharian! *(Motosharian arrives) *(Shariban hops to the Motosharian and head to the Dream World) *'Shariban': Sharinger Tank! *(Sharinger Tank arrives) *(Shariban hops to the Sharinger Tank) *(Yamagami Beast and Shariban are fighting each other) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Yamagami Beast. In the dream, it got four times power more than usual. *'Shariban': Spark Bomber! *(Shariban punches Yamagami Beast) *'Shariban': Laser Blade! *(Shariban and Yamagami Beast are fighting each other) *'Shariban': Laser Pistol! *(Shariban shoots Yamagami Beast) *'Shariban': Shariban Clash! *(Shariban slashes Yamagami Beast) *(Yamagami Beast is defeated) *'Kal Hyugu': Work hard. Come, you are free. *'Jeannnie': I see. *'Kal Hyugu': Captain. Thank you so much. I thank you for the animals. *'Jeannie': You have to work hard too. *'Kal Hyugu': Yes. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban. Because of the help from Captain Jeannie. He could go over the dead trap. Also with the peace of the forest. From now on, it is yours, Hyugu. Fight, Kal. Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban. *'of Forest of the Battlefield' Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited